Wasted Time
by HedwigsAngel
Summary: He doesn't know how much emotional stress he's given you. You voice it to him loud and clear. He is shocked to find out that for nine years of your life, you have done nothing but think about him. Nine years! It's just not fair.


**Hey Another Story:) I just came up with it like 5 hours ago, and I couldn't stop. NextGen XD I have a couple stories I can't wait to finish and upload. I have some new ideas:) Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: The fantastic world of Harry Potter does not belong to me (I wish!), but is the AMAZING work of J.K. Rowling. Any characters, settings, or events that you recognize are J.K. Rowling's. Any characters, settings, or events you do not recognize belong to me. If you wish to borrow anything of mine, you can PM me with your request.**

* * *

The first time you really notice him, you're six, and you're completely taken by him. You try to act normally, but you can't help but stare when he's not looking or stammer when he talks to you. Your heart races when he accidently brushes a hand on yours. You think to yourself, _'how haven't I noticed him before?'_ You've lived with him all of your years. Of course, he is sixteen, and you are only six, and that would be silly.

You end up extremely jealous of your fifteen year old cousin Victoire who starts dating the sixteen year old a short time after you notice him. She is the 'beautiful' Weasley, and you can't help but hate her for it. You start thinking mean things about her, and you really don't understand how you could be so mean. Everyone always said you were the sweetest girl.

Still you manage to hold your emotions in for seven years. You don't say anything to him, but you wonder why, if he has been with her this long and loves her like he says (and shows, to your discontent), why he doesn't ask her to marry him. You secretly hope that deep down he wants you instead. You scoff at your foolishness. _'How could he, now twenty-three, ever love a thirteen year old with a bad attitude when he could have the epitome of beauty, who is just a year younger than him?'_

You start to fade away from your cousins and friends. They all worry about you, but you've built up a wall, and they are on the other side. _'They just wouldn't understand'_ you think silently. You've developed a bad attitude and you keep to yourself most often. When they do try to break that wall down, you reinforce it, making it stronger than before.

In your fourth year, you do find someone to confide in. At first you thought you were silly, talking to a ghost that lives in the s-bend of a toilet in the second-floor girls' lavatory, but you finally come to trust her enough to tell her your story. She listens to you, and she doesn't judge you. You feel more at ease with her than with anyone else.

As you enter your fifth year, you realize that more than one boy has taking an interest in you. You guess that maybe they like the fiery attitude you have and the mysterious veil that follows behind. Or, maybe, you finally realize that you've become quite beautiful, and some boys just want you for your looks. Either way, you don't really mind. You earn yourself quite a naughty reputation with boys, and secretly you hope that one of your many cousins will let word slip to the family. Surely then he would be find out and maybe he would be jealous.

Upon your return home for the winter holiday, you learn that Teddy and Victoire have split up. _'Maybe he's heard!'_ you think. He has. During the Christmas party at the Burrow, he confronts you outside in the garden. He demands to know why you've changed.

He being the typical man doesn't realize how it's he that has made you like you are. He doesn't know how much emotional stress he's given you. You voice it to him loud and clear. He is shocked to find out that for nine years of your life, you have done nothing but think about him. Nine years! It's just not fair.

You finally break down. He holds you as you cry into his shoulder, gently rubbing your back. As you cry, you come to the decision that you are done waiting for him. You've waited long enough. Finally you push him away. Quickly, you wipe your tears away and stride back into the house, not once looking over your shoulder. You retreat into your room that, unfortunately, you share with Rose and Lucy.

Back at Potter Manor, You stay locked up in your room the rest of the holiday, only leaving for dinner and to wash up. You think a lot about the past nine years, about only wanting him to notice you. He never did. When you do encounter him, because it is his home too, you don't really see him anymore. He's there, but you don't acknowledge it. He tries to talk to you once, but you wave him off and he doesn't try again.

You get really angry at him for wasting your life, especially the last three years at Hogwarts. You blame him for everything. You could've still had friends, teachers that liked you, maybe even a steady boyfriend. You could've had fun, but you know deep down that it is your fault for letting him affect you in the way he did.

You suddenly feel bad because he never meant any harm to you. He was always nice to you, and he loved you like a sister. That just wasn't good enough. You realize you were selfish and you are ashamed.

You think about the people you've affected. You don't blame him for not liking an angry unsocial girl. You don't blame your cousins or brothers for eventually not inviting you to have snowball fights or have the big sleepovers that they do in the Room of Requirement. You don't blame your friends for avoiding you. You don't blame your teachers that gave up calling on you. You don't even blame your owl for becoming hostile towards you. It was all your fault. You come to the decision that you are going to break down the walls you built.

You make your way down the hall to his room. It seems like a good place to start. Apprehensively, you knock on his door. He is surprised to see it's you. You both stand there for a minute, awkwardly, before you hug him. He hugs you back, and you finally appreciate the third big brother you've always had. After letting go, you apologize for being rude the past few years. He accepts and then surprises you by apologizing for not noticing and trying to talk to you earlier. You accept.

* * *

**Do you like the perspective? I've never done it before so review it and tell me what you think. :) Also check out my other stories. Also, there will be two sequels to this one. I'm gonna write them now.**


End file.
